Surpirse Present
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: ZexionOC Romance. Tiffany hates birthdays, mainly her's but a close friend and hidden crush change her mind about everything thanks to her sneaky room mate, Yuffie. LEMONS and suggested Zemy Please R


_**Surprise Present**_

What is so special about birthdays? Why do we celebrate getting a year older, when we try to show signs of ageing? To me, it's just another day in life alone that involves people bothering me. This year didn't feel any different. I was turning 22 years old and my best friend, Yuffie, has forced me to go to a block party. Since she was my roommate, she knew a lot about me and vice versa. Well...almost everything. Every year I would protest about going out on my birthday but she had other ideas. Seeing as she wasn't going to take 'no' for answer, I went to the block party that was across the street.

Ugh, I hate parties. They are always so crowded and noisy. Not to mention that everyone was looking at weird, like they knew something that I didn't. Then again, people always looked at me weirdly, because I was a heavy set girl. I'm only staying for a few hours and then as going to head home.

Yes, I did talk with some of my friends from collage but, they only said hi to me and left to talk to 'more interesting' people. Eh, whatever. I really don't care. I really would have rather stayed at home and read graphic novels in my bedroom while wearing my comfy penguin pajamas. But no…like an idiot, I went to this pointless party that was quickly starting to get on my nerves; as a spiky red, named Axel, was starting a fight with one of the other guys at the party who had pink hair. I think his name was Marluxia or something like that. I just rolled my eyes at the display and left. What retards. By the look of their stance and how they were talking to each other, I could only guess that they were both drunk and were fighting over something really stupid.

I would have stayed there longer if my friend Zexion was there though. He could have been able to help me cheer up a bit, since I've been feeling kinda emo lately. Don't ask why, I just did. Everything just seemed to make me feel really antisocial and I had no interest in life at all. Zexion and I, however, have been friends for about 3 years. I sometimes wished that we were more than friends. I've never told anyone but, I had a really bad crush on him. It was so bad that, sometimes I have weird fantasies of being with him but I knew that would never happen.

He probably only hung out with me because we had most of the same classes at Oblivion University. The possibilities of him actually wanting to be with me were slim to none. I have always hoped that he'd have the same feelings for me though. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for like, two days now. I hope he's feeling alright. Last week he seemed a little more distant from me, like he was trying to hide something form me. That, of course, wasn't a good sign. The last time he did something like that, he tried to kill himself by wanting to overdose on pain pills. Luckily, I found him in the mass hall before he was able to do any damage to himself. But I digress, today just seemed really boring and I was worried about Zexion. Ugh…I need mental help and a lot of it!

There was also something that seemed to be odd about this party. Ever since I got here, I hardly saw Yuffie around. Shaking my head at what my crazy friend might be doing, I just walked across the street to my apartment building. It was getting a bit late and I had work in the morning. On my way up the hall, I saw Yuffie coming towards me with a rather wide smile on her face. Whenever she had a smile like that, it meant that she did something that was very sneaky. Oh no, what did she do?!

"Tiffany!"

She runs up to me and hugged me, making me raise my arms up in surprise. I looked down to her confused for a minute, "Yuffie, why are you hugging me?"

She lets go of me and smiles while looking up into the ceiling, "I wanted to give you a birthday hug. "

I crossed my arms and give her a disbelieving look, "I find that extremely hard to believe, Yuffie. Besides, where were you? It was your idea for me to go to the party but yet, you weren't there. You know how much I hate parties."

Yuffie gave me an evil grin and nodded, "I know, I know but…I had a few things to do. Trust me, it was worth it."

Now I was scared for my life. What was she talking about? "Hun? What are you talking about, Yuffie?"

She pats my shoulder and walks down the hallway behind me. "You'll see when you go to your room. Oh, and I'm spending the weekend over at Leon's. We have a project to work on for our World Culture class."

I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring."Alright. I'll see you on Monday then."

I knew that she and Leon were seeing each other and they would most likely be doing anything but school work. Whatever. I really didn't care. That just meant that I had the apartment to myself and that it would be nice and quiet for a while.

She waved a hand to me and then went down the stairs to the man floor. I turned back around and made my way to our apartment. Like always, she kept the door unlocked. Walking into the apartment and closing the door behind me, I noticed a note on the kitchen counter with a small sliver key in front of it. I picked up the note as it read;

_Happy birthday, Tiffany! Enjoy your special day and don't worry about going to work this weekend. I spoke to your manager and he said it was ok for you to take a few days off, since you worked over your hours this week. I hope you like your present. It's in your bedroom._

_~Yuffie_

_P.S. Here's the key in case you want to set him free… :) Have fun, Tiff. We all know that you could use a little cheering up. I just hate seeing you so depressed. So make the most of it! _

I just stare at the note confused. _Set him free?_ Set who free? Oh man, what the hell did she do?! I roll my eyes at the note and just take the key into my hand. I look at my bedroom door that was to the right of me and saw the door ajar. I wonder what she left me in my room. Considering how crazy that girl is, it could be anything and I mean _anything_!

Feeding my curiosity, I take a deep breath and head towards my room to see what Yuffie left in my room. I open my door and freeze in the door way, with complete shock.

In the middle of my bed, a calmly laid Zexion with his hands handcuffed to my metal bed frame. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts and I start to blush a bit as I notice him looking at me with a small smile. His shallow breathing were flexing the stiff muscles of his chest and making me want to just jump on him in a moment's notice but, the more reasonable side of me just looked away from him shyly.

Damn you Yuffie! Why did you put a sexy guy on my bed?! Seriously, why? This is pure torture! I am so going to get her for this.

I cover my eyes a little while looking to the side embarrassed, "Um…sorry for what my friend did to you, Zexion. I…I um…don't know what to say."

I hear the metal from the handcuffs sound as Zexion tried to sit up a bit and spoke in his calm voice, "Happy birthday, Tiffany."

I look over to him and notice that he gave me a genuine smile as I stood nervously in the door way of my bed room. I slowly walked up to my bed and placed the note and the key on my nightstand. I sat nervously next him as he watched me carefully with his crystal blue eyes looking at me past his dark gray-ish blue hair over his eyes. I gave him a worried look as I glanced up at the handcuffs.

"Um...do you want me to get those off of you, Zexion?"

He smiled and shook his head at me."Only if you want them off Tiffany."

I raised an eyebrow at him," Are you kidding me? You actually want them on."

He shrugs his shoulders a little, "Eh, it's not that bad. Once you get past the whole 'can't move your arms unless someone releases you' part, it's not that bad."

I roll my eyes at him as I look to the side of my room and see a pile of his other clothes. Well at least I know that he didn't just come here wearing only his shorts. I let out a sigh and shake my head at him, "Oh boy…I had no idea that you would agree to something like this."

I looked down to my combat boots and started to untie them. There was a brief silence between us until he said something that completely caught off guard.

"I would have said no if it were for anyone other than you, Tiffany."

I froze for a moment and looked up to him confused. "What are you saying?"

He grinned at me and replied calmly, "I will do anything for you, Tiffany. You have been a very good friend to me and you are the reason why I am still here. So what I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you."

I think I'm dreaming. I really think I'm dreaming. But, I have to know if it's the truth and not a dream. I look at him disbelievingly, "Um…I love you too but, you didn't have to put yourself though all of this just to prove it. I feel kinda bad that you are stuck like this because of me."

His grin got a little wider, "Well, if it makes you feel any better about it…you can do anything to me that you want to, since it is your birthday. I am here for you."

I kicked my shoes off and smiled at him, "Anything, you say?"

He gives me a slight nod as I turn back to him. Hmn…I guess it can't be all that bad.

I get my legs onto the bed and crawl over him, with my legs at either side of him and resting my hands on his hard chest. As I run my hands down his cold chest, I feel him quiver at my touch.

I smile at him shyly, "Sorry if my hands are cold Zexion. I just got back for the party from across the street. Yuffie made me go." I shake my head a little at how sneaky my roommate was, "She just wouldn't leave me alone until I went."

He nodded and let out a small moan as my hands went lower."That's alright."

I shake my head again while trying to hide a smile, "I still can't believe that she asked you to be handcuffed to my bed on my birthday."

"Well, to be honest with you, she didn't need to ask me."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, it started when we were talking during Study Hall last week. Yuffie found out that I liked you by reading a note I left in the library, a note that I wanted to give to you but…she found it and confronted me about it. I really didn't like the fact that she had read it but at the same time, I was glad that she did, since she was your room mate. She made a suggestion for me to be closer to you, since she knew that I had feelings for you, and called me when she had an idea. At first I thought it was a crazy idea until she told me that it was going to be on your birthday as a surprise. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to surprise you."

I smiled down to him. "Well, you've done a fine job at that. I was defiantly surprised to see a sexy half-naked guy on my bed on my 22nd birthday. "

I leaned down to him with my short brown hair framing my round face, and kissed him softly on his lips with my eyes closed. Ooh, Zexy tastes like cotton candy! Yummy. Zexy is a candy man and he's all mine. Crap, I lost the game, darn. Damn you gutter brain! But he just tasted so sweet that I had to taste him more. So, I gently slid my tongue into his mouth, hoping to taste more of him by running it over the roof of his mouth and touching over his tongue. I could tell that he liked it by his low moans and how he tried to get closer to me, drawling me into him with every plea of pleasure. I play with his tongue for a few moments as I find myself moaning into his mouth as well. I broke away from him, slowly slipping my tongue out of his mouth and licking his lips softly, to catch my breath and looked down to him with a small smile.

This was the first time that we kissed and to tell you the truth, it felt kind of…kinky.

He returns the smile as he breathes heavily. Ha-ha. I left him breathless. I feel really confident right now. Maybe this isn't so bad, despite the fact that I don't know what I'm doing, this could be really fun. I back away from him with a sly grin and whisper into his ear as I held onto his shoulders for support, "You know what; I think I am going to have fun with you. There's just one thing that needs to happen though."

I can feel his breath getting warmer on my chest as he tried to speak softly."What might that be, Tiffany?"

I smile down to him as I reach over to get the key that was on my night stand, "You have to undress me, Zexion."

I saw an evil smirk cross over his lips. I knew that would make him smile, which by the way, hardly happens. I think I only remember seeing him smile twice maybe three times before today. So, this really was a site to see. It's a shame that he doesn't do it often though. He has a really sexy smile that drives cold chills down my back. But the way he was smiling at me, it seemed like he'd been hoping for me to say that. It was like telling a kid that they could spend a thousand dollars at whatever store that they wanted to at a mall. Hmn, but I can't say that he was alone. I wanted to do the same to him but, unfortunately for me, they took that fun part out. Oh well. I can make the best out of what I've got here.

I lean over him with my chest over him and on purpose mind you. I'm not going to let him off that easy. I smile to myself as I feel his breath on my chest again as I reach over him. I slowly unlock both of the handcuffs and place them on the table next to me. Then I laid down next to him as I saw him crawl over me like I did to him earlier except, he seemed to know what he was doing as I, the hopeless romantic teenager, had no idea what I wanted when I was on top. He slowly runs his gentle hands up either side of my legs, running over the hems of my black denim jeans, up my round stomach and over the round curves of my breast from over my blue jacket. With every soft touch and turn of a curve that he made, I feel a wave of hot and cold pleasure run over my body. I shake my head a little at how much was feeling with him.

I smile up at him as I hold onto his shoulders and give him a nod saying, "You can start now, Zexion."

He leaned down to me and kissed my forehead, "I will give you a night to remember, Tiffany. I promise."

With that, he went between my breasts and slowly unzipped my jacket with his teeth as he held onto me tightly with a possessive hold. As he reaches lower, he slowly pushes my jacket off, touching and feeling each ounce of my hot skin that he came in contact with. He then traced the hem of my back shirt with one hand and then lightly pulled it up and over my head, revealing my white bra.

Zexion smiles as he pulls my shirt off of me, leaving my bra on. After he tosses it to the side, he plants a light kiss on top of each of my breast from under my bra, causing me to get a few cold chills down my spine and feel my lower area get wet. He then leans into me and gives me a passionate kiss with his tongue gazing over mine as I feel him slide his hands behind me to unfasten my bra. I blush a little as he pushes it off of me and touch my bare breast. He breaks away from me for a moment to look down at my chest. Another evil grin crosses his lips as I feel him hold onto me tighter, making me release a soft moan at his touch.

"You're skin is so soft, Tiffany." He breathes between my breasts and looks up at me as he licks from the base to the top of the space as he hums on top of me, making me moan again, "You taste good too. I wonder why we never did this before today. It might have changed a few things."

I breathe heavily as I try to think clearly while looking into those seductive blue eyes, "I…I…never thought that you liked me like this…I thought that you were only around me because you had to."

He smiles at me and gently kisses my forehead. "Well, I actually like your company."

Zexion plants a light kiss on each of my breast and slowly runs his hands down my stomach and holds onto my waist. He looks down for a moment as he unfastens my jeans and tugs then off very slowly, which felt like torture. Damnit Zexion, why are you doing this to me?! I was getting really frustrated. Why was he going so slowly?! He looked up at my face as he pulled them off of my legs, seeing the annoyed look on my face as he smiles to himself. He's teasing me and enjoying every moment of my torture. Wow, and he thought that was funny. What a big meanie!

He leans half way up to me and smiles as he traces the lines of panties. I let out a soft moan as I feel his tongue trace the lines that were between my legs. Zexion places his hands on my knees as his wet tongue left me breathless and my mind in a haze. With every second passing, I could feel my undergarments feel really wet by how aroused he was making me feel. He lifts his head up for a moment and pulls my wet panties off, tossing them to the side. Man, I feel so much better with that thing off.

Now all I was wearing now was my Happy Bunny socks but, I don't want those off. So, I wrap my arms around his neck once he gets closer to me and flip us over. He smiles up to me with his hands around my waist.

"So, what do you want to do know, Tiffany?"

I look down to him and return the smile as something evil comes to mid, "I have an idea."

I graze a hand over his crotch and feel his member harden under my touch as I hear a soft moan coming from the man under me. I smile at him. I am so going to enjoy this!

I wrap my fingers around the waist band of his shorts along with his boxers. Once they were both off, I tossed them towards the pile on the other side of my room that hand his clothes.

Seeing as we were both naked, I took this to my advantage a bit. I've never had sex with anyone before but, I have a pretty good idea on what I'm supposed to do. This is going to be painful though. Zexion must have read my mind or something because he flipped us over again and sat between my legs, holding onto me gently.

He kisses me above my pelvis and smiles, "This is your first time, right?"

I give him a nod as I feel him trace the outskirts of my legs.

"Hmn…I guess today really is a special day for you hun?"

I smile up at him with a blush creeping over my cheeks, "Yeah…it's not everyday that someone loses their virginity. How about you, Zexion? Is this your first time?"

He shakes his head at me and looks to the side shyly replying; "Um…not really. It was a long while ago but um…this isn't my first time, sorry."

I let out a soft sigh, "Well, I guess that's ok. At least you are with me now, right?"

He smiles again and nods."Yes, I am here with you and if it makes you feel any better, this is the first time that I am with someone of the opposite sex."

I tilt my head to the side a little curiously," You were with a guy?"

I start to notice his cheeks become a little pink as he tries to turn away shyly, "Um…yeah. His name was Demyx. He was a close friend of mine and he um…needed some sort of comfort. I was able to cheer him up but…"

"Aww. That's so sweet of you Zexy. Well, I'm glad that you were able to cheer him up."

He turned back to me, with a slight smile and breathes out a sigh of relief. I guess he was hoping that I would want to be with him since he was with someone else before and with a guy. Nah…I think it's actually kinda cutie. It's nice to know that he has an opened mind and all.

He leans into me and kisses my forehead, "Thanks for not hating me because of that."

"I have no reason to hate you, Zexion."

He leans into me and kisses my lips softly while I feel him spread my legs out under him. I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes as I enjoy him over me. I feel him hold onto my waist tightly and break apart from my lips.

"Hold onto me as tightly as you need to, Tiffany. This might hurt for a few minutes."

I give him a nod as I feel him slowly enter my opening and breaking my inner barrier. I wince at the pain at him entering me and he waits a few seconds for me to get used to him. I wrap my legs around his waist to keep him over me and to also get more comfortable. My breast brushes against his chest as he hovers over me and has a few of his stray locks touch my skin every now and then. I nod to him, giving him the ok to keep on going.

Zexion starts to thrust into me at a slow pace, making it hard for me keep moans of pleasure from escaping my lips as he kissed me passionately. I start to feel my skin to heat up and my chest constantly touch his chest as I breathe heavily under him. I feel a burning pain between my legs as he picks up the pace and a wave of heat flows over me. This was stating to be too much; I think I'm gonna… I break away from him for a moment as I try to breathe,"Ze...Zex…Zex…ZEXION!"

I hold onto him tightly as I close my eyes tightly and reach my peak as Zexion lets out a soft moan. He slows down until he stops completely and looks down to me with a smile on his face. His soft hands gently going over my cheeks and moving my sweaty hair away from my face as I look up at him. He kisses my lips softly with a smirk, "Happy birthday, Tiffany."

I hug his chest and drag him closer to me tiredly, "Thanks, Zexion. I'd have to say this was my best birthday…despite the fact that you and Yuffie were hiding this from me."

He smiled and shook his head. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it."

"No…I guess not." I start to yawn a bit and I lazily cover my mouth. Man, I feel wiped! Stupid orgasm…it made me lose all my damn energy.

I watched Zexion lean over from the side of the bed and grab a blanket and wrap us in it. He kisses my forehead and snuggles close to me as I hug him. "Get some sleep Tiffany. Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up." He rubs the back of his hand on my cheek again with a smile. "I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

I close my eyes; feeling extremely tired and sighed as I started to drift off into the arms of my lover and best friend. Yawning one last time, I snuggle close to him and whisper to him "That's good to know."

I start to fall asleep as I hear these last words whispered into my ears. "I love you, Tiffany, and I will always be there for you as you have been for me."


End file.
